Current large-size plastic hunting decoys on the market mainly use hard polyethylene (PE) as the primary structural material. The shortcomings of these decoys are: a lack of flexibility; they are easily broken; they are not collapsible; their broken sharp edges can cause cuts and other injuries; they lack reliability; and they are inconvenient to store and transport. While it is possible to mold a hunting decoy from less rigid, collapsible materials, the seams in the resulting decoys may easily come apart.